Tails x Cosmo - Shower Shenanigans
by ThomasElias
Summary: Contains Mature sexual content! After a long day of work, Tails and Cosmo take a shower...together.


The sun was slowly starting to set on the cloudless summer sky. It was the end of a hot, sunny Sunday, but for the young fox and seedrian out in the open, every hour spent under the sizzling sun was worth it, as the garden they started to work on in the morning was finally starting to take shape. The young, two tailed fox, Tails has been putting up the fences around their new garden, while the equally young, green haired seedrian, Cosmo started planting the various flowers and vegetables inside the garden.

As the sun started to descend behind the forest trees next to the garden, Tails looked up from his work, looking at the setting sun, before wiping his forehead, putting his tools down and turning towards Cosmo.

"I think that's enough for today, don't you, Cosmo?" he said, walking towards the seedrian who was kneeling on the ground, planting another rose flower.

"Yes, let me just finish this one." she said, placing soul around the flower, then putting down her hand spade and preparing to stand up, when she noticed Tails' two hands held out towards her. She looked up Tails with a sweet, gentle smile, seeing him smile back at her, before she accepted his help, putting her own, dirt covered hands in his.

"Thank you, Tails." she said with her sweet voice after Tails easily helped her on her feet. "And thank you for building this wonderful garden for me." she added, still holding hands, leaning in to give a gentle but loving peck on his right cheek.

"It's really nothing, Cosmo." he said, a blush appearing on his cheeks from the kiss. "I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Tails.." she softly responded, a blush appearing on her cheeks as well from his sweet words. She lifted her right hand to caress his cheeks, forgetting about the dirt on her hand as she was lost in the fox's beautiful, sky blue eyes. As she placed her palm against his furry cheek and gently moved her fingers through his fur, she unintentionally rubbed the dirt onto his snow white fur as well. By the time she finally noticed it, she rubbed most of the dirt on her palm on his cheek.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling her hand away, to reveal the smudge on his normally immaculate, white cheek.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I accidently rubbed my dirt on your cheek." she said, blushing with a bashful smile on her face.

Tails just smiled at her, bringing his own hand to hers, and placing it back on his cheek, lovingly rubbing his cheek against her palm.

"No amount of dirt can make your gentle touch unwelcome for me." he softly said, looking into her sea blue eyes with a loving look. "Besides, I needed a shower anyway after today. I've been sweating like a pig all day." he added.

Cosmo giggled at his comment before responding "I think I could use a shower as well."

"Well then…maybe we could shower together?" he suggested with a blush. "You could help me scrub out this smudge you made."

Cosmo let out another small giggle before replying "I'll make sure you come out squeaky clean."

They shared smiles and loving looks for a few more moments before they let go of each other and went to pick up their tools. They then walked together back to Tails' house not far from their new garden. They placed their tools in Tails' workshop, then headed to the bathroom.

Once there, Tails prepared two towels, one for each of them and placed them on the clothes pegs next to the shower cabin. Then he turned to Cosmo, stepping in front of her and gently embracing her.

"Ready to get clean?" he asked playfully, making Cosmo smile.

"Are you sure you want to shower together, Tails?" she asked with a small blush on her face. " I don't want to make you feel I'm invading your privacy."

Tails smiled at her question, placing one of his hands on her soft cheek and gently caressing it "Would I have asked for you to shower with me if I absolutely didn't want it?" he asked gently, making Cosmo blush harder. "You know me…I want to spend as much time with you as I can…even if that's during taking a shower."

Cosmo smiled back at him, sharing a few silent moments of loving gazes before she responded. "Well then…could you help me undress, please?"

"With pleasure." Tails didn't hesitate to answer. Cosmo smiled at his eagerness before removing the red gem on her chest and placing it on the nearby shelf. Then she turned back to face Tails and slowly opened the front of her green dress top, revealing a matching green bra underneath it covering her modest breasts. With blushing smile on her face, she turned around and elegantly started to slide the dress top down her shoulders, then her arms. Tails grabbed ahold of the dress top at the neck section and gently helped Cosmo pull it down. Once it was off, he gently flung it on the nearby washing machine before turning back to Cosmo, who was still with her back towards Tails, resting her arms crossed across her chest so that her hands were on the shoulder straps of her bra and gently had her head turned, looking over her shoulder at Tails, the blush and smile still on her face. Tails took a moment to take in her feminine beauty before continuing to help her undress; he reached for her bra strap and unhooked it. As he did, he leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head, next to her rose.

"Tailsy…" she softly, lovingly remarked before she slid the shoulder straps of her bra down her shoulders, then turning around to face Tails once again. Once the shoulder straps slid off her shoulders, she took a brief pause, smiling bashfully at Tails while still covering her breasts with the bra, before she continued to slide it off her arms. Once it was off, she tossed it on top of her green dress top and turned back to Tails, now having her modest, but nonetheless beautiful, natural, round breasts on full display for the young fox boy. Said fox boy couldn't help to sneak a quick peak at them before returning his gaze to the seedrian's ever blushing face and taking a step forward to gently embrace her. The young fox gently rubbed his forehead against hers, pressing his three long bangs her before leaning a bit back and moving his hands to the golden rim of her white and green petal skirt.

"I believe this is next." he said softly, gazing deep into those sparkling sea blue eyes before sliding his thumbs under the rim and gently, slowly started to slide the skirt down her body. As he slid it lower, he slowly knelt down while landing gentle kisses down her body; between her breasts, chest and along her stomach. As the skirt slid lower and lower, it revealed more and more of her beautiful, slender body. As it went past her waist and hips, it revealed a bright green, skimpy panties, matching the color of her bra. The panties didn't leave much to the imagination, basically being just a string with a little piece of cloth in the middle, leaving her hips practically nude save for the thin strings. Tails felt his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red at the sight of her revealing underwear, and he had a feeling Cosmo's face was the same, but he didn't look up; he kept gently pulling it down along her slender thighs until it reached the point where it fell down, pooling into a pile around her feet.

He then brought his hands back up to her hips and slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties, and once against, gently, slowly pulled it down, revealing her sweet, tight pussy, until it joined the skirt around Cosmo's feet, leaving Cosmo in nothing but her green shoes.

Once that happened Cosmo carefully stepped back, stepping out of both her panties and skirt. Tails picked up the pile of clothes and placed it on top of her previous articles of clothing. After that was done, he looked up at the practically nude seedrian standing before him. Once again, they shared a blushing, somewhat bashful smile before Cosmo gently extended her left foot toward Tails, signaling it was her shoes' turn to be removed. Tails looked at her slender leg and feet before he grabbed her green shoe and easily, almost effortlessly slid it off her feet. She elegantly switched legs, now extending her right foot towards Tails, where he repeated the process, slipping her green shoes off her petite foot and placing it on the ground, next to its pair.

Once that was done, he stood back up and gazed at the now fully nude seedrian in front of him, back to standing on booth feet, sharing loving looks with him. Her entire body had a slight sheen from the sweat she worked up throughout the day. No matter how many times he had seen her naked, no matter how many times they made love, laying his eyes upon her gorgeous, petite figure each time always had the same, breathtaking affect on him. It's as if his previous memories of her nude figure were always erased; the sight of her features always felt as if it was the first time he laid his eyes on such beauty.

As Tails was mesmerized by her beauty yet again, Cosmo took a barefoot step forward, standing directly in front of the fox boy and gently embraced him in a hug, pressing her nude body, especially her full, round breasts against his. Her touch finally knocked him out of his stupor, and he quickly returned the loving embrace.

"Mmm, you always act like it's the first time you've seen me naked." she said if a soft voice, with just a dash of lust mixed in.

"I can assure you it's no act." he replied softly, gazing back at her beautiful face he loved so much. "I guess you're just not aware the affect such a mesmerizing, breathtaking belle like you can have on a poor little fox like me." he watched with joy and satisfaction as his words made the seedrian girl visibly blush harder. "The memory of your beauty pales in comparison to seeing it in person again."

"Tails!" she exclaimed in a happy tone. "You always have such a way with words." she said lovingly as she moved her head towards his, closing her eyes, then gently rubbing her forehead against his as they made contact. They stood there, in a gentle embrace in silence for a few seconds before Cosmo pulled her head back, opened her eyes and brought her hands to his, gently pulling them away from her body. Once his gloved hands were in front of her, she gently grabbed ahold of his gloves at the fingertips and looked in his face with a sweet smile.

"I believe it's your turn to undress." she said as she started to pull his gloves off of his hands. Once they were off and his furry hands were exposed, she threw the gloves on top of her clothes before turning back to hold his furry hands. They shared a smile before Tails stepped out of his shoes and socks one at a time, using his other foot to pull them off, kicking them to the side, next to Cosmo's shoes.

Once the young couple was completely nude, they shared one more loving gaze before Tails slid open the shower cabin door with his right tail.

"Ladies first." he said playfully. Cosmo let out of a small giggle before she let go of his hands and turned towards the cabin.

"Why thank you." she replied in an equally playful tone as she stepped into the cabin, to be followed by Tails a second later, sliding the door closed behind himself.

The cabin was what you would imagine from the average shower cabin; nothing fancy, the walls covered with white tiles, the shower handle on one side, various bottles of shower gels, conditioners and shampoos on a shelf on the other side, the only difference being it was much bigger than one would expect, especially considering the small footprint of the house. It was easily big enough for the two of them to fit inside, even leaving enough space to take a couple of small steps in each direction. The reason for this is that Tails built the cabin big enough for it to have enough room to move his long, bushy tails without hitting the walls as he turned around taking showers.

Once inside, Tails turned to the shower handle and turned it out, making hot water spray down on them from above before turning to Cosmo, engaging in their gentle embrace once again. Cosmo's skin became even shinier as the water poured down on her, while Tails' fur quickly became soaked in water, his white muzzle tufts and three bangs on his forehead becoming droopy from the weight of the downpouring water. Cosmo couldn't help but let out a small giggle at how that made him looked, before leaning forward to rub her forehead against his yet again, feeling his drooping bangs press and rest against her forehead.

After waiting for about half a minute to get properly soaked in the hot water, Cosmo pulled her head away from his.

"I guess we should get started." she said in a gentle tone. "Which shower gel would you like to use?" she asked, making Tails smile warmly at her thoughtfulness.

"Whichever you choose, I'm happy with." he answered in a soft tone.

"You're so sweet Tailsy." she said, bringing her right hand up to caress his left cheek. "But I doubt Sonic would be too thrilled if you smelled like a rose bouquet all day." she continued in a more playful tone, her answer making Tails giggle.

"Probably not." he admitted. "I'll go with the mint, then."

Cosmo smiled at his answer before reaching for a green bottle on the shelf. "My foxy really does love mint." she said as she grabbed the bottle.

"But nowhere near as much as you." Tails replied.

Cosmo gave him a sweet, warm, blushing smile at his response as she opened the lid of the bottle. "Now, should I begin or would you like to?"

Tails thought for a moment before replying. "Actually, I have an idea…if you're into experimenting a little with me." Tails said with a devious smile on his face.

"Hehe, of course I am. With you it's always fun to experiment." she said with a blushing smile.

"Well then…first, I need to lather up my tails."

"Allow me." Cosmo offered with a smile, before adding "That is, if it's fine with my foxy."

Tails smiled at her playful eagerness to help. "I can't think of another person I could trust with my tails other than you, my sweet flower." he said, making Cosmo giggle.

"Your soft, fluffy tails are safe with me, my lovely foxy." she softly said.

Tails smiled at her before raising his tails, turning them to Cosmo so she could pour the gel on them. Before she did so, Cosmo gently embraced the two large, wet, albeit still bushy tails, lovingly hugging them, holding them close to her body, almost like a mother would do with her children. The way she looked back at Tails between the white tips of his fluffy Tails always made his heart melt; the two lovely sea blue irises filled with love and care, her wildly blushing cheeks with her gentle, bashful smile, all of this framed between the white fluffy ends of his tails never failed to bring a smile on his face.

"Mmm, they're so soft and fluffy!" she softly said, gently moving her hands up and down along his thick, fluffy appendages, all the while keeping eye contact with him, her eyes peeking between his tail tips. Tails lovingly stared back at her for a few moments before he started to move the very tips of his tails, starting to playfully tickle her cheeks with them.

"Tails, no fair!" Cosmo laughed in her sweet voice, closing her eyes as she endured Tails' 'attacks'. Tails kept up the tickling for a few seconds before he stopped, watching with a smile as Cosmo reopened her eyes.

"You're such a meany fox." she said, but her tone and loving smile made it clear she was just playing.

"That's the punishment for hugging and not lathering." he playfully responded.

Cosmo giggled as she released his tails. "You win." she said before starting to pour the shower gel on his fluffy namesakes. She poured a line of the gel along both his tails before she placed the bottle back on the shelf and started to quickly but gently scrub the substance into his fur, creating large amounts of form that slowly covered his entire tail, before repeating the process on the other one. Once both of them were covered in thick, light blue foam, she turned back to the fox.

"Done. Now, what is this experiment all about?" she playfully asked.

"You're about to find out." Tails said with a smile before he gently wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her into a gentle embrace once again.

Before Cosmo could say anything, Tails brought his now lathered up, foamy tails forward, one on each side and wrapped them around Cosmo's legs, starting to move them up and down as well as left and right a little, covering Cosmo with the foam as well.

"Mmm, I like this experiment." Cosmo cooed as the young fox's tails continued to move upward, now gently rubbing her butt, covering it with the foam.

"I had a feeling you'd like it." Tails smiled, bringing a hand up to her cheek to caress it. "Especially since it involved my tails." he added.

"Hehe, you know me so well." Cosmo giggled, leaning close to Tails' muzzle and giving him a gentle kiss on his right cheek, making him blush once again.

"Could you spread your legs a little?" Tails asked after a few seconds, once the back of her legs and her buttocks were thoroughly covered in the foam.

Cosmo blushed a little at her request, but did as he asked without hesitation. Once her legs were further apart, Tails wrapped his left tail around her right ankle, just tightly enough to cover it all around, then gently, slowly started to move it up along her leg, covering it all around with the gel foam.

"Mmm, you're such a creative foxy." Cosmo lovingly said, giving him a warm smile as well.

They shared loving looks as Tails switched tails, now moving his right tail around her left leg, coating it with the foam as well. Cosmo couldn't help but blush a bit as she felt his tails gently brush against her pussy lips when they reached the top of her thighs, rubbing against her crotch.

"Feet, please." Tails softly said. Cosmo silently obeyed, lifting one foot at a time, allowing the fox's tails to scrub at her soles as well.

Once that was done, he quickly did the same to himself, lathering up his legs and feet using his tails. "Now for the upper body." he said, pulling his hands away from her waist and back to her cheeks so they wouldn't be in the way for his tails.

He brought his tails back to her buttocks again, pressing his appendages against the shapely hills of her body before starting to go upward, covering the rest of her body with the foam. Cosmo gently moved ever so slightly closer to Tails, pressing her body against his even firmer to make it easier for his tails to reach around her back. They both felt her breasts pressing against Tails' chest, gently being squished between their bodies. Tails even felt her small nipples pressing against his skin even between all his chest fur. The feeling made both of them blush, but neither of them moved away. They continued to gaze into the others eyes, slowly getting lost at the beautiful irises and the feelings they could see behind them.

It didn't take long for the young fox's tails to reach Cosmo's shoulders. Once they did, Tails held them there for a few moments just so he could admire Cosmo's gorgeous eyes a little longer, before he pulled his tails back.

"And the arms." he said softly, watching Cosmo obey with a gentle smile, lowering her arms from his chest and spreading them. Only a few seconds later, her arms were already coated with the foam as well as his tails wrapped around them and slid over them, from her hands all the way to her shoulders and armpits.

"Only one part left." he said, his blush deepening. Cosmo's blush deepened as well, knowing which part he meant. Without waiting for him to say it, she turned around, showing her back, along with her butt to Tails, looking over her left shoulder at him, silently smiling at him, waiting for him to finish the job.

Tails took a moment to once again take in the young seedrian's feminine beauty before stepping forward, pressing his chest against her back, wrapping his arms around her smooth, flat stomach lovingly, before placing them on the sides of her hips. He placed a gentle, loving kiss on her left cheek, eliciting a small moan from her before wrapping his tails around her one last time, starting at her crotch level. He held his tails there for a few moments before slowly working their way up, along her stomach, towards her chest.

Cosmo leaned backward, pressing her back against his chest, and her head against his, wishing to be as close to his foxy lover as possible. She lifted her arms so they weren't in the way, lifting them over her head, then bending her forearms down so that they were reaching the back of Tails' head. As her palm touched the long, soft fur on the backside of his head, she closed her eyes and instinctively started gently moving her fingers along his fur, gently caressing her sweet fox.

Tails couldn't stop letting out a soft, quiet moan at her gentle touch. He continued giving soft, gentle kisses on her left cheek, moving his muzzle a little from time to time to a different spot, rubbing his black button nose against her soft cheek along the way, meanwhile not stopping gently moving his hands over her petite hips, moving them up and down, to her soft, outer thighs as well.

Eventually, his tails reached her breasts, coating the lovely soft, round mounds of her chest in the light blue foam as well. Once the bushy appendages reached her collarbone and gently brushed against her chin, Tails stopped moving them, resting them against her chest, feeling her breasts gently press against them as her chest slowly rose with each inhale.

Even though his tails stopped moving, Cosmo didn't bring her arms down. She stood there silently, enjoying his soft, gentle touches; the palms of his hands against her outer thighs, the soft, thick fur of his chest and stomach against her back and butt, the soft fur between her fingers on the back of head. She took a deep breath, feeling her chest and breasts press against his tails as she did, then let out a soft, relaxed, happy moan.

Tails softly smiled as he heard her moan, knowing she was happy. After giving one more soft kiss on her cheek, he lowered his tails, bringing them back behind his back and moved his left hand to her stomach, gently caressing it.

"I take that you enjoyed the experiment." he said in a soft, almost whispering tone, gently moving his nose along her soft cheek.

Cosmo smiled at his remark, gently pulling her hands away from his head and turning back around, facing his sweet fox.

"I did indeed." she said in a playful, slightly seductive voice. "But now it's your turn to become fully clean." she added with a smile as she reached for the bottle again.

Tails could have used his tails to clean the rest of his body, like he did with his legs, but instead he decided to not say anything and allowed Cosmo to pour some gel on her hands and start to rub it into his chest fur. Getting to feel her soft, gentle hands against his body, moving all over his upper body was just too tempting. He smiled at her and watched as she happily and eagerly worked the gel into his chest fur, moving down to his stomach, then to his crotch, at which point he saw a clear blush on her face, a blush that he could feel on his own face as well, but she quickly moved onto his arms, scrubbing along them, from hands to armpit, and armpit to hands on his other side. After that, she reached to his muzzle and finally removed the smudge on his left cheek that she caused. Once his front was done, she looked at his face with a cute smile.

"And now for the back." she asked, to which Tails obeyed, turning around, soon feeling her soft hands working her magic yet again, lathering up the gel starting from the top of his back and working her way down. When he felt her hands rubbing his buttocks, his face lit up with a deep blush. Luckily for him, Cosmo couldn't see it as he was facing away from her.

Once Cosmo was finished, she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Tails, her hands resting on his thick chest fur, holding him in a gentle embrace, with face chin resting on his right shoulder.

"There, all clean now." she softly said.

Tails could feel her soft breasts being pressed against his back, the thought and feeling of making him blush again. He brought his hands to hers, gently placing them on hers, as well as lifting his tails once again and wrapping them around her back, gently but firmly holding her in an embrace.

"Tailsy!" she playfully exclaimed as she felt his tails against her back. She gently moved her fingers through his chest fur, releasing a soft moan at the sensation of feeling his soft fur from both sides. They stayed like this for what felt like hours to them, enjoying the gentle touches of each other.

"Mmm…This is how I'd always like to shower from now on." Cosmo eventually broke the silence in a soft, loving tone, making Tails smile.

"Oh, would you?" he said in a playful voice, lowering his tails and thus 'releasing' Cosmo from his grasp. "And how would you make it worthwhile for me?" he asked playfully, awaiting her answer.

At his question, Cosmo released her embrace on Tails and slowly, elegantly walked around the fox to face him. He immediately noticed the smile on her face that was playful, mixed in with a bit of lust.

"How about this for a start?" she asked seductively before she leaned in and kissed the young fox boy on the lips, embracing him once again with her arms as she did so. Tails melted into the passionate kiss, embracing her as well, placing his hands on her soft, silky smooth back. They closed their eyes and held each other in a gentle, yet firm embrace as they softly moaned during the kiss. As the kiss went on and on, only being broken for a few seconds to take short breaths before their lips continued their assault against the others, the foam covering their bodies was slowly being washed away by the flowing hot water, dripping down their nude bodies before disappearing in the drain. They were too lost in their passionate kiss to notice or care however; to them only the other existed. By the time they finally broke the kiss and opened their eyes, all the foam had been washed off their bodies.

Even though they were now clean from head to toe, they stood there under the flowing hot water, gazing into the other's eyes. Neither of them said a word, but their hands still kept going up and down the other's body, even though there was nothing left to clean or rinse off. These motions were not meant for cleaning...these were to show love, caring and attachment. Cosmo brought her hands away from Tails' back, now gently moving them across Tails' chest, loving his long, thick chest fur moving between her fingers, even when wet. Tails' hands moved along her back, going from her shoulders down to her waist, then back. After a few minutes, he started to move his right hand's fingertips along her spine, sending pleasurable shivers down her body, making her release small moans as he did so.

It didn't take long until the crave to taste the other yet again took over; this time, it was Tails who moved his muzzle towards hers, pressing his lips against hers to share a soft, passionate kiss. Their hands didn't stop during the kiss either, gently caressing the other tirelessly as their kiss went on and on, only taking small little breaks to catch their breath. As the kiss went on, Tails' right hand that was caressing her spine stopped, and instead slid down along her back, lower and lower until his palm landed on her left buttock, gently groping it, eliciting a muffled moan from Cosmo. She gently broke the kiss, pulling her head back just enough to look into his sky blue eyes.

"Tails, you have such gropy hands." she said in a lust filled tone.

"I can't help it, they're so beautifully round and soft." Tails softly said as his left hand slid down her back as well, joining the other and squeezing her right buttock, making her release another soft moan. "They're like stress balls to me". he added with seductive smile. "Squeezing them helps to relieve stress."

Cosmo giggled at his response before pressing her forehead back against his. "Well, I certainly don't want my foxy to be stressed out, so…feel free to carry on." she said softly.

Tails only mischievously smiled at her before giving her soft rump another squeeze, this time with both hands at once, making Cosmo let out a louder, more lustful moan.

"Mmm, Tailsy.." she cooed, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead against the young fox's. "You're right, this really does help relieve stress". she said with a blushing smile.

"Well then...allow me to relieve ALL your built up stress." Tails said seductively, putting emphasis on the word 'all', then continued to play with her soft butt cheeks. He moved his palms all over them, enjoying their soft, silky feel. They were beautifully round in shape and proportionate to the rest of her body; paired with her hips and in contrast with her slender waist, they made for a gorgeous hourglass figure. The fact they were extremely soft and firm just made it more irresistible for the young fox boy's hands. He gently squeezed them again and again, kneading their soft flesh before giving them a little rest, caressing them with his palms before going in for a harder grope that was sure to entice a moan from the young seedrian girl.

This went on for a few minutes, Tails silently enjoying Cosmo's firm buttocks with only the sound of water running and Cosmo's soft moans being heard in the cabin. He gave one final, playful squeeze to her right butt cheek before he pulled his hands away, up to her waist. Feeling his hands retreating from her rump, Cosmo opened her eyes and looked into the blue irises only a few inches away from hers.

"Is the stress gone yet?" Tails seductively asked. "Or should I continue?" he added with a smile.

Cosmo giggled at him before giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "Mmm, my playful foxy.." she said lovingly.

"Oh, you have no idea how playful I can be." he said with a mischievous smile on his face, before he swung his right tail, landing a swift smack on her left buttock. The impact itself wasn't strong at all, not hard enough to cause any pain for the seedrian girl, but the water on his tail made for quite a loud smacking noise in the cabin.

"Tails!" she exclaimed with a deep, blushing smile. "Is that any way treat your sweet seedrian? By smacking her soft, sensitive butt?"

"Hehe, I'm sorry Cosmo." the fox boy said. "Would a kiss make it feel better?" he asked, the mischievous smile still on his face.

"2 kisses." the seedrian girl retorted with the same mischievous smile.

"As you wish." Tails said seductively.

They shared a mischievous, lustful but also loving gaze before Cosmo gently broke their embrace and turned around, looking seductively over her right shoulder at him as she walked to the wall, swaying her hips enticingly on the way before placing her hands on the tiled wall, leaning against it while also slightly sticking her rump out, towards Tails.

Tails watched mesmerized at her swaying hips and buttocks before they came to a stop, sticking out towards him in an obvious and quite successful way to arouse him. It really was a sight to behold, but the rest of her features were equally just as breathtaking.

He could have gawked at the sight for hours on end, but he didn't want to keep the beautiful seedrian girl waiting. He followed her to the wall, his eyes glued on hers, then once behind her, he placed his hands on her waists and leaned close to her, planting a soft kiss on her right shoulder.

"I'll give it 3 kisses, just to be sure." he said in a soft, seductive whisper after the kiss, seeing Cosmo blush deeper in response, then he slowly knelt down, trailing his hands from her waist to the bottom of her buttocks as well. Once on the ground, he leaned in and pressed his furry lips against the soft, silky mound that was her left buttock and placed a gently, loving kiss on it. He heard Cosmo let out a sound, soft, seductive moan, the sound of which was adding to his own arousal. As he moved his lips to a different spot on her butt cheek, he couldn't hold back anymore and started to feel his own erection growing between his legs. By the time he placed the third kiss, his cock was fully erect, begging for attention and release. Release that would have to wait.

After the third kiss, he moved his muzzle to her other buttock and placed a kiss on it as well, hearing Cosmo release a surprised moan in response.

"Don't want the other one to be jealous." he said in his playful tone, looking up in her blushing face above her shoulder before he leaned back forward for the next kiss. As he pressed his soft, loving lips to her soft skin and flesh once again, he started to gently squeeze and knead her buttocks yet again, his reward for doing so being more soft, lustful moans from Cosmo. He placed his third kiss towards the bottom of her right buttock before squeezing both of them again, this time gently pulling on them, spreading them apart. Doing so not only drew another lust filled moan from Cosmo, but revealed her pussy lips to him in all their glory. Until now they've been mostly hidden between her round butt cheeks, but now they were on full display for the aroused fox, only inches from his muzzle.

Driven by his urges, lust and the wish to please her, he didn't hesitate and leaned forward, planting yet another soft kiss, this time on her pussy lips. Cosmo let out the loudest moan so far, looking over her shoulder with a deep blush and half-lidded, lust filled eyes, eagerly awaiting Tails next move. She didn't have long to wait, as after the kiss, Tails started licking her pussy, coating it with his warm saliva before quickly switching to pushing it between her lips. Cosmo let out a long moan as the fox's long, warm tongue fought its way in between her pussy lips. Once inside, it eagerly started to explore her depths and savor her sweet nectar.

In Cosmo's case, it wasn't really an exaggeration to call her juices nectar, as Tails found out, much to his surprise but certainly delight when they first made love that it was literally sweet. It had a pleasant, mellow flavor very reminiscent of mint mixed with honey. Tails assumed it must be due to Cosmo being a seedrian, having to do with the species' unique biology. In any case, Tails absolutely adored the taste…her taste.

As his tongue made contact with her tight walls, lapping up a few droplets worth of her sweet juices, Tails was reminded of the first time he did this with Cosmo. He remembered how he was initially afraid the taste of her pussy would be unpleasant, but he never mentioned or hinted that to Cosmo. He was determined to please the young seedrian, the love of his life, even if the experience would be a bit unpleasant for him. He loved her that much. He would have done it without question, as many times as she wanted if it caused her pleasure, if it made her happy.

But the moment his lips first made contact with her lower lips, all of his worries were gone as his tastebuds were introduced to this new, wonderful, sweet taste. Giving his beloved seedrian pleasure was enough motivation for him already, but the fact her juices were like a sweet, warm, delicious nectar only spurred him on to keep diving back in between her tight lips with renewed vigor, knowing that every drop of her sweet nectar was more pleasure for her, as evidenced be her constant moaning.

After a few minutes of savoring her sweet flavor and listening to her soft moans, Tails pulled his tongue back and gave it one more lick before he started to gently nibble on her lips, moving his muzzle around. Cosmo's lustful moans and gaps were like music to his ears, fueling his arousal even more. He occasionally broke up the nibbling with a few quick licks.

He went on like this for a few more minutes before he gave her now dripping wet lips one last, long lick, going all the way across, even covering her small, tight little anus just above her pussy. Once his tongue retreated from the lick, he released his grip on her buttocks and he looked up at the seedrian beauty, locking eyes with her with a devious smile before gently starting to push against her left hip and pull against her right, signaling her to turn around. She silently obeyed, moving away from the wall just enough to turn around, facing Tails.

As soon as she was facing him, her crotch only a few inches from his face with her pussy sitting in the middle between her slender thighs, Tails' furry hands landed back on her soft butt cheeks, reaching behind her to gently grope them. Cosmo's soft moan hasn't even fully left her lips yet before Tails' muzzle dived back in, between her thighs to continue its assault against her sweet, tender pussy.

Tails' tongue darted back in between her soft, tight lips to continue to pleasure the sweet seedrian girl. He held her in place using his arms, his palms firmly grabbing her soft buttocks, gently pulling her towards his face as his muzzle was practically latched on to her sacred opening, his tongue going past his own and her pair of lips, fighting a never ending war against her inner walls, only this time from a different angle.

Cosmo's moaning continued as well, becoming louder and louder, prompting her to bite on her lower lip in an attempt to silence them, to no avail as they kept escaping her lips, just a bit more muffled. She looked down at her beloved young fox boy, watching as he mercilessly pleasured her with his warm, talented tongue. Her hands no longer pressed against the wall, she moved them, almost unconsciously, up to her breasts and started to gently fondle them.

Sneaking a look up at her, Tails smiled to himself at the sight of her groping her own beautiful, soft breasts, moving her hands all over them, pressing them together before letting them fall back to their natural position. See all the pleasure on her face she was receiving, he knew she was getting close to release, but he wished to prolong their playtime, so he, albeit a bit reluctantly, pulled his lips, which were now covered by her sweet juices, away from her tender pussy and moved his muzzle up to her soft, flat stomach. Once there, he pressed his lips on the middle of her stomach and started placing soft, gentle kisses all over it.

Cosmo watched with lust and love filled eyes, her moaning becoming less frequent and more soft as Tails' muzzle moved all over her stomach, sending a much more mild but equally wonderful pleasure through her body. As Tails approached the top of her stomach, she lowered her hands, gently placing them on the back of his head, moving her gentle fingers through his soft fur once again. Tails let out of a soft, muffled moan at her gentle touch during a kiss, before moving back down. Once nearing her pussy however, he took a right turn and started planting kisses along her left thigh. Cosmo moaned, expecting him to finally drive her to orgasm only to tease her like this, but she didn't say anything. She knew by now that Tails would never disappoint her.

Once reaching the middle of her thigh, Tails moved his hands from her buttocks to her hips, before moving his right hand lower, behind her left thigh just above her knee. He gently started to lift her left leg, prompting Cosmo to release his head and lean back against the wall behind her for support.

When her thigh was high enough that it was horizontal, Tails stopped lifting any further and held it in place before leaning towards it and starting to place soft kisses along her inner thigh as well, starting from the end of it and moving towards her pussy. Cosmo brought her hands back to her breasts, fondling them again but much more slowly and gently than before. For her it felt like forever until Tails finally arrived at her pussy that was begging for further attention, but once he did, he definitely made the wait worthwhile; he placed a deeper, much more passionate kiss on her pussy lips, moving his lips in a circular fashion, softly moaning into the kiss, sending a tingling, resonating pleasure through her pussy, before without pulling away from the kiss, sliding his explorative tongue deep inside her depths yet again.

Cosmo let out loud, lust filled moan, squishing her breasts together at the intense pleasure. However, that pleasure was short lived, as the cunning fox pulled his tongue back yet again, giving her dripping opening a few quick licks before moving on, along her right thigh.

As Tails slowly went along her right thigh, he slowly lowered his right arm, and along with it, Cosmo's right leg until it gently made contact with the cabin floor. When he reached the middle of her thigh, he repeated the process with her right side as well, lifting her right leg so that he could place loving kisses along her inner thigh, teasing Cosmo even more. His lips inched towards her pussy yet again, agonizingly teasing the young seedrian girl with the promise of release once he gets there. Upon finally arriving at her opening, Tails moved his muzzle in, but instead of extending his tongue, he moved his nose just millimeters from her pussy and took in her sweet, arousing scent, closing his eyes so he could focus on nothing else but that wonderful, sweet scent…the scent that was uniquely Cosmo's, and Cosmo's alone. After savoring it for a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked up at her; the sweet, gentle, beautiful, young seedrian girl he loved with all his heart, seeing the same love reflecting from her sea blue irises, even behind all the lust as they stared back at him.

That loving look was all he needed; after allowing himself a few moments to get lost in those beautiful blue eyes, he mercilessly plunged between her thighs once more, going in for the 'kill', determined to take her beyond the point of no return, to bring her to release…a release she oh so well deserved.

Cosmo released a gasping moan as his tongue darted inside her again, the sound of which only spurred the fox boy on even more. He swirled his tongue inside her tirelessly, nibbling at her lips and flicking his tongue at her clit as well. It didn't take much longer for his passionate, intense attack on her pussy to have its intended results.

Cosmo closed her eyes and released a loud, long, lust filled moan as she finally reached her orgasm, her pussy walls tightening on Tails' still lively tongue, releasing her sweet fluids in his mouth, the young fox, gladly accepting his seedrian's sweet, delicious nectar, every single drop of it.

Once Cosmo's orgasm finally came to an end, the panting seedrian girl watched as the fox boy got up from his knees and embraced her, rubbing his forehead against hers as the breathless, panting Cosmo brought her hands to his chest, leaning into his loving embrace as they both silently waited for her to catch her breath.

As her breathing eventually slowed down, Tails placed his right hand on her chin, gently lifting her head until it was in level with his, then leaned in and gave her a gently, loving kiss on her mouth. Cosmo happily melted into the kiss, still faintly tasting her own nectar on his lips. After a few seconds, Tails broke the kiss, looking into her eyes with his mischievous smile.

"Did that easy the pain?" he asked softly, his question making her blush deeply, but also bringing a seductive smile on her face.

"Mmm, yes it did." she cooed, bringing her right hand to his left cheek, caressing it lovingly.

"Happy to hear." he said in a soft tone with half lidded, loving eyes "But I know a treatment to make it feel even better." he added in a naughty voice.

"Oh, really?" Cosmo smiled at him seductively "Well, I still feel a bit of a sting, so.." she said, and with that, she gently broke their embrace and turned around once more, walking back to the wall. Once there, she leaned against it again, before turning her head back towards Tails. "..may I try that treatment?"

For the second time today, Tails was faced by the breathtaking sight of the backside of the gorgeous seedrian girl, with the only difference being that this time she had her arms against the wall above her head, and her body leaned more firmly against the wall, her ass sticking out less and her beautiful breasts squished against it, the flattened mounds now sticking out from behind her body, visible for the young fox even from behind.

Tails admired the sight before his eyes, making sure to take in every little detail of it and save it in his memory, before he went ahead and joined Cosmo.

"Anything for my sweet seedrian." he said seductively as he leaned close to her, placing his hands on her lovely hips.

As he pressed his body against hers, Cosmo could feel his erection pressing between her buttocks. Just feeling it making contact with her body made her slightly wet again; she eagerly awaited what her cunning fox had in store for her this time.

She didn't have long to keep guessing, as Tails moved his hips back a little, moving his cock away from her butt and giving enough room for him to slide it between her legs. Cosmo moaned as she felt his long, thick cock slide in between her thighs, pressing against her moist pussy lips, Tails pushing it as far as it can before his hips met her soft buttocks. Cosmo could feel it being so long that the head of it poked out between her thighs, almost reaching the wall in front of her as well. Before Tails could anything else, Cosmo started gently swaying her hips left, then right, rubbing his hard cock against her pussy, her thighs, as well as rubbing her ass against his crotch. She could hear the fox boy releasing soft, erotic moans behind her, enticing her to continue moving her hips in such an erotic way.

Tails stood still, enjoying the warmness and the massage around his cock. Normally he would have loved to experience this longer, but he had other plans for her sweet seedrian, so after a few seconds of enjoying her treatment, he started to slowly move his hips backward, pulling his cock out from its 'prison', before starting to move it back between her legs, gently thrusting his cock in out, while also rubbing it against her pussy.

Cosmo kept on her thigh massage around his cock for a little longer before she stopped, giving the fox boy total control once again. She felt his cock slowly moving in and out, teasingly rubbing against her wet pussy, getting covered with her juices in the process.

After keeping this up for a couple of minutes, Tails pulled back, freeing his cock from the 'prison' of her lovely legs and aimed it at his real target; he moved the tip of his cock to between her firm, round ass cheeks and gently but firmly started to push against her tight anus.

"Oh, Tailsy..." Cosmo gasped deeply, feeling as the head of his thick member was asking for entrance into her tight rear, and it wasn't taking no for an answer. Thanks to her slippery fluids that covered his cock, serving as a lubricant it helped Tails' thick cock to slowly but surely slide into her ever so tight rump. If someone were to see how much Tails' cock stretched Cosmo' ass, they would most likely assume it must be a painful experience for her. However, this wasn't their first time having anal sex, so Tails knew quite well Cosmo was capable of taking his length and thickness. Luckily Cosmo seemed to be very flexible, another property Tails suspected to be in connection with her being a seedrian.

Still, there was no denying that the sight of her otherwise small, tight little anus stretching so far to accommodate his girth was quite the sight to behold. A sight that made Tails' sexual urges grow even stronger and made his cock throb even harder. The loud, long, lustful moan that left Cosmo's lips however was the definite, undeniable proof that despite what the sight might suggest, she lived this experience as nothing but a highly pleasurable one.

Cosmo leaned into the wall more, closing her eyes and blushing in a deep shade of red while her loud, long moan continued to escape her lips as she felt Tails slowly, inch after inch bury his cock in her tight little rear.

Once his cock was all the way inside her, his furry crotch pressing against her silky buttocks, he took a few moments long break, allowing Cosmo to get accustomed to the feeling of having her rear filled with his long, thick member before he leaned forward to her muzzle and seductively said in her ear:

"Ready for the treatment?" he asked, his seductive tone arousing Cosmo even more.

"Mmm, yes.." she moaned, her voice coated with lust.

"Good…but first.." he said as he brought his hands together to clap twice, making the shower turn itself off, the hot water ceasing to pour on them.

"I know you don't like wasting water.." he finished, his remark enticing a seductive giggle from the seedrian girl.

"Hehe, my thoughtful foxy." she said sweetly.

Her words made him blush and smile as he leaned in, rubbing their foreheads gently together before he brought his hands back to her hips and started to slowly pull back, sliding his member out from the tight confines of her rump, the feeling of which made both of them gasp and moan softly. Once only the head remained inside, he took a moment long pause before sliding it back inside, drawing lustful moans from both of their lips. Once his cock was balls deep in her tight ass again, he started it all over, starting to slowly move his thick member in and out of her wonderfully warm and tight rear.

Tails started slow and gentle, stopping for just a moment at the end of each thrust and pull-back, before beginning the next cycle. He went on keeping this pace for a few minutes before starting to increase his speed, moving his hips gradually faster. His thrusts soon reached a pace and force at which a faint smacking sound could be heard each time he thrust forward as his hips made contact with her buttocks. The impact of their bodies also made Cosmo's ass cheeks jiggle ever so slightly, as well as pressing her against the wall slightly harder with each thrust.

Fueled on by her ever louder and lustful moans, Tails put even more effort and energy into his thrusts. Instead of increasing his speed even more however, he decided to keep going at a moderate pace and started putting more force into his thrusts. As he pulled back, he moved his hands from her hips and placed them against the tiled wall, one next to each side of her, leaning closer to her, before thrusting forward again.

Cosmo felt his cock slide, almost slam into her, prompting her to bite onto her lower lip to try and muffle her loud gasp. The smacking sound became louder with Tails' increased efforts, making her ass cheeks bounce even more as a result as well. Tails could see her squeezing her eyes shut as the pleasure became more and more intense, concentrating on the wonderful pleasure her foxy lover was giving her. She blushed hard, her red cheeks giving a wonderful contrast to her beige skin and bright green hair, almost matching the red of her roses. Tails placed his muzzle against her right shoulder and started planting soft, gentle kisses along it as he continued his assault against her tight rump.

When he reached her green hair that had an equally silky texture as her skin, he slightly tilted his head and buried his pointy muzzle between her leafy hair until he reached her slender neck. There, he started laying soft kisses against her neck, mixing in the gentle pleasure of his soft lips to his hard, powerful thrusts. Along with his kisses which he occasionally mixed up with a few loving nibbles, Tails also moved his hands again, now to her lower stomach and crotch and began caressing her soft body yet again, moving one hand across her stomach, while moving the other between her legs, against her still dripping pussy.

All this stimulation was slowly becoming too much for the young seedrian, her panting and moaning becoming louder by the minute as Tails pleasured her in multiple different ways. His thick, throbbing cock, his gentle, loving lips and his soft, caressing hands drove the young seedrian ever closer to her next orgasm.

It was Tails however who reached his orgasm first, as the not ceasing tightness of her ass proved too intense for the fox boy to handle for long. With one last thrust, he buried his cock in her wonderful, tight ass as deep as it could go, before letting out a loud groan as he felt his cock starting to pump his thick seed, bursting forcefully from his cock into her rear, stream after stream. Cosmo moaned as she felt his hot, thick, creamy cum began to fill her, his cock twitching violently with every jet it fired off. After about half a dozen heavy loads and a few light ones, Tails' orgasm finally died down and stopped. They both panted heavily, taking deep breaths as they stood there, Cosmo leaning against the wall with Tails leaning against her, their bodies still linked. After they breathing finally slowed down, Tails slowly and gently pulled his still hard cock out, making Cosmo release one last moan as it slid out, followed with some of his cum. As he pulled out, Tails watched as her tight anus, that seemed stretched to its limit by his cock, went back to the tiny little opening it was before they started, as if nothing happened, trapping most of his seed inside her, with just a small stream trickling out and down to her pussy lips.

With his cock free from the tight confines of her ass, Tails leaned back to his lovely seedrian.

"How does it feel now? Did that make all the pain go away?" he asked seductively.

Cosmo turned her head to look back at him, flashing one of the most seductive smiles he has ever seen from her, with half lidded, lust filled eyes and a blushing smile. Before answering, she slowly turned around in his embracing arms, facing him once more, then she brought her arms up, throwing them around his head and finally digging her fingers into the fur on the back on his head.

"Mmm, yes it did...my fluffy foxy." she said playfully as she moved her fingers along his fur, locking eyes with Tails.

"Glad to hear..my sweet seedrian." he said in an equally playful tone, holding her in a gentle, loving embrace with his hands on her back.

They silently shared loving smiles and gazes before Tails slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers yet again, starting to lose track of how many times they did so just that day. Neither of them were growing tired of it however; the soft, loving lips of the other was almost like an addiction for them, they could never grow tired of the softness, the texture, the taste of their lover's lips.

As their lips battled against the others, holding each other in a firm, loving embrace, they both felt as Tails' still hard erection was trapped between their bodies, pressed against Cosmo's stomach, still throbbing and radiating with heat, despite having its release just a few seconds ago. The feeling of its heat, its hardness, its length and thickness was starting to make Cosmo aroused again, as she was so close to a second orgasm before Tails reached his. Not being able to ignore it any longer, Cosmo brought her left hand down and slid it between their bodies, reaching for his cock. Once she reached it, she gently press her palm against it, her delicate fingers holding it in her palm and started to slowly move her hand along its length, gently rubbing it. Feeling this made Tails moan into their kiss before Cosmo gently pulled her lips away, breaking the kiss only for her lips to form a seductive smile.

"Looks like the foxy could also use some treatment to get rid of this painful looking thing." she said half playfully, half seductively, looking into Tails' eyes. Before Tails could reply, she started to slowly move her body down, sliding it down along his, pressing her breasts against him along the way as she slowly went down on her knees. Tails watched as she moved down, not breaking eye contact with him for a moment as she did. Once she was kneeling in front of him, she gave him one more lust filled, loving smile before she gently brought her hands up to his thighs, using them as support as she ever so slowly leaned forward, moving her head towards his erect, throbbing cock.

"It's only fair that I return the favor." she said before her lips reached the tip of his cock, gently sliding it between her soft lips ever so slightly before pulling back, giving it a small, smacking kiss. After that, she tilted her head lightly to the left, moving past his firmly and proudly standing cock and moving towards his ballsack instead. She felt the thick shaft rub against her right cheek as she pressed her tender lips against the fox's furry sack. Her touch made him immediately release a soft, quiet moan, spurring the seedrian on to continue with her actions. She moved her lips around his tight sack, extending her warm tongue to give it a few loving licks as well, coating the sack around his right orb with her warm saliva. She did for a little more before turning her attention to the other side of his sack, now giving his left ball the same attention.

Tails continued to let out soft moans as he watched with a deep blush as his beloved young seedrian treated his balls with such love, devotion and skill. She soon reached up with her hands and cupped his sack, gently fondling his balls as her lips and tongue went on with their never ending 'assault', feeling the heat radiating from his cock against her cheek. Still licking his sack, she wrapped her right hand around his cock, giving it a few teasing strokes before she lifted it up, pressing it against his stomach to have better access to his sack. Tails blushed deep as her face was buried between his legs, only the top half of her face visible, with her sea blue eyes looking up at him. He could see the mixture of love and lust behind those beautiful irises before she closed her eyes, focusing on pleasing and pleasuring her beloved young fox.

She licked and nibbled at the spot where his sack met his shaft, fondling his balls with her left palm for a little bit before decided it was move on to something more intense for his sweet foxy. She pulled her lips away from his cock, leaning back and releasing his cock from her right hand, letting it bounce back down, resuming its natural position of jutting straight towards her mouth. Flashing a devious smile up at her foxy, she brought her hands to his long, thick shaft and wrapped her delicate fingers around it, feeling it throb between her digits before she started to slowly pump her hands along his cock, both at once. His cock was just long enough to have both of her hands wrapped around it, with a bit more uncovered length sticking out for her to move her hands back and forth.

Tails couldn't stifle a loud, lust filled moan as Cosmo began giving him a two handed handjob. The young seedrian's skills at pleasuring him always amazed the young fox, finding that the sweet, innocent seedrian seemed to have a hidden talent when trying new sexual activities, poses or kinks. Or maybe he was just very easy to please, Tails thought to himself.

Whatever was the case, Cosmo's hands stroking the entire length of his cock brought immense pleasure to the fox boy, as was evident by his constant moans and gasps. Not only was she moving her hands back and forth, but she was also slightly twisting them, making the experience even more intense and pleasurable for Tails. After a minute or so of this treatment, Cosmo moved one hand away from his shaft and placed it to his ballsack, beginning to fondle it again while also moving her lips forward, directly towards his cock.

Tails watched in almost awe and lust filled eyes as Cosmo's lips gently parted as she moved her head forward, before making contact with the tip of his cock. This time however, instead of just a light kiss, she moved the tip past her lips, into her warm, wet, welcoming mouth as she slid Tails' cock into her mouth.

Tails loudly gasped as his cock was slowly enveloped by the young seedrian's wonderful mouth. Cosmo let out a muffled giggle at his reaction before she started to pull her head back, along with her hand on his cock, moving them in sync as she began giving her a passionate blowjob.

Tails felt he was starting to lose the ability to form coherent words, the pleasure of Cosmo sucking and stroking his cock at the same time while also fondling his balls was so overwhelmingly intense. To keep him from reaching his orgasm too quick, she went at a gentle, slow pace, moving her hand and mouth along his shaft ever so slowly, as if she was savoring his cock. Which in a sense, she was; she didn't know if it had to do with him being a fox and their biological differences, but Cosmo genuinely enjoyed the taste of Tails' cock. Just like Tails was with Cosmo's pussy, every time Cosmo kissed, licked or took Tails' cock into her mouth, she did it with no disgust, in fact, she was looking forward to the taste. Or maybe she was just so in love with him that she convinced herself that she liked it, the thought crossed her mind. Either way, she not ceased moving her soft, tender lips along his cock, with her tongue playfully swirling and licking against his thickness inside her mouth, occasionally releasing muffled moans and faint slurping sounds.

She continued this slow but still extremely pleasurable treatment for a little longer before she decided it was time change things up again. She slowly wiggled her lower body, moving her knees apart as she spread her legs while also moving her hands away from Tails' crotch, to his hips before moving them further behind him, onto his buttocks. Before Tails could say or do anything, Cosmo, with the tip of his cock still in her mouth, suddenly grabbed his butt cheeks and gave him a sudden, unexpected pull towards her, pulling him forward as she leaned back against the slowly cooling cabin wall, resting her head and back against it. The sudden pull prompted Tails to take a step forward, now resting his feet between Cosmo's spread knees, as well as having his hands on the tiled wall after he instinctively extended them forward in order to avoid falling against the wall.

Now in this new position, Cosmo released Tails' buttocks and brought her hands back to his thighs. Looking up at Tails above her, she started swirling her tongue against the tip of his cock, as well as gently moving her head in a small circle, stimulating his cockhead as her lips moved around it. The continued pleasure prompted Tails to look down, only to meet the eyes of the naughty seedrian looking back at him. The blushing, lust filled look on her face as she still suckled on his cock and the way she caressed his thighs left little to the imagination as to what her plan was, and Tails felt no reason to ruin that. With that, he flashed a mischievous smile down at her before he slowly began to move his hips forward, pushing his cock into Cosmo's mouth.

As it slid deep into her mouth, Cosmo closed her eyes with a moan and allowed Tails to take control. And take control he did, as after he slid his cock about two-thirds of the way into her mouth, he pulled it back out, moving his hips backward, before pushing forward again, back into her warm mouth. He began to slowly thrust into her mouth, going back and forth, watching every moment of it.

Tails moved his hands up so that his forearms were against the wall with his forehead pressed into them, allowing him a more comfortable position to lean against the wall, while also being able to look down at her. He continued moving his hips back and forth, moving his cock in and out of her mouth, watching as she easily took his girth and length, softly moaning each time it slid back inside her. The sight of the sweet, bashful seedrian girl being on her knees naked, taking his cock into her mouth was alone enough to make the horny fox boy go wild, but the feeling of it surpassed even that. He tried his best not to let his urges take completely over, but the received pleasure and the need to release his seed was becoming extremely hard to resist.

Tails kept thrusting into Cosmo's mouth, filling the cabin with both of their louder and louder moans, as well as Cosmo's fain slurping noises. As Tails slightly started to speed up his thrusts, Cosmo lowered her arms and brought her hands to her breasts. She opened her eyes as well, looking up at her beloved fox…her beloved fox that she was happy to please and pleasure. When Tails locked eyes with her yet again, Cosmo gave her a look that was sure to burn into his memory forever; the message her half lidded, fluttering blue eyes and deeply blushing muzzle gave was of unmistakable, pure love, lust and want. Tails felt like the entire world around them ceased to exist as he looked at that burning desire in her eyes. Keeping that mesmerizing look on her face, she began fondling her breasts as she kept suckling on his cock as well.

Tails felt like he was hypnotized by those eyes. His hips kept on thrusting into Cosmo's mouth, but it was as if they were acting on their own, without needing his input anymore. Cosmo soon moved her left hand down along her stomach to between her legs where she started rubbing and fingering her pussy, leaving her right hand to fondle both of her breasts.

The sight and feeling was finally becoming too much for Tails to handle. He tried his absolute best to hold back his orgasm as his mind clouded with lust wished to see more of Cosmo pleasuring herself in that position, but after a few minutes it became impossible; with a loud groan, he finally reached his limit and erupted. And eruption was not an exaggeration; his cum shot into Cosmo's mouth like lava from a volcano. She moaned at the feeling of the hot, creamy liquid quickly filling her mouth. She quickly swallowed it, knowing the next shot would soon follow, which it did, which was followed by another, and another...despite Cosmo's efforts it seemed like Tails' cum would overflow her mouth before his orgasm died down. Before that could happen however, Tails pulled his cock out from her mouth. His orgasm was far from over however when he did. Multiple, albeit weaker and smaller ropes of cum still erupted from his cock, landing all over Cosmo's face and hair, some even reaching the wall behind her. The feeling of having his steamy hot cum in her mouth, as well as feeling it cover her face, rope after thick rope, was enough to finally push Cosmo over the edge as well. She moaned with a mouthful of fox cum as her pussy tightened around her fingers, spraying and squirting her sweet juices onto her fingering hand and the tiled cabin floor below her. By the time both of their orgasms finally came to an end, Cosmo's face and hair was covered with multiple streaks of Tails' hot, sticky white cum. Some even landed on her red roses as well.

Cosmo swallowed the remaining cum in her mouth before she opened her yes, having them closed to avoid getting hit by Tails' seed and while taking deep breaths, she looked up at Tails, who was still in the afterglow of his intense orgasm, trying to catch his breath as well. Their half lidded eyes met, sharing lustful and loving gazes, as well as deep blushes as they recollected on the experience they just had. Tails looked over at Cosmo's blushing face and hair, amazed at how absolutely covered and drenched she was by his seed. Just from the amount on her face, one would agree the fox boy let out quite the load, but after realizing that was only part of it as the seedrian girl swallowed a big portion of it, one must wonder how pend up the young fox must have been to produce and release such a huge amount. Once Cosmo's breathing finally slowed down enough, she decided to tease her sweet, spent fox a bit more. With a playful, naughty smile, she brought her right hand from her breasts to her left cheek and slowly began dragging her index finger along it, catching Tails' warm, sticky seed on it, before bringing it to her mouth. Once there, she parted her lips just enough to slide her finger inside, licking his cum off her finger without any sign of hesitation or disgust. When her finger was clean, she brought it to a different spot on her face and repeated the process, scooping up some of his still warm cum and bringing it to her lips so she could playfully lick it off and swallow it down. As she did this, her other hand still between her legs gently rubbed against her pussy, just enough to give her mild pleasure and make her teasing show even more enticing.

Tails silently watched in awe as Cosmo turned even the simple act of cleaning her face into a stunning, breathtaking show. By the time most of his cum was cleaned from her face, with the remaining streaks being on her green, leafy hair, Tails' breathing finally slowed down. As Cosmo teasingly sucked the latest bit of cum from her finger, Tails finally moved away from the wall and leaned down with a blushing smile, extending both of his hands towards Cosmo to help her stand up, just like he did barely more than 30 minutes ago, which now felt like hours ago for them. Cosmo gave a blushing smile with her finger still between her lips, before she pulled it out and accepted his help, placing her messy, sticky hands in his.

Now that their sexual urges have been satisfied and their lust was fading away, they blushed deeply at the other with loving eyes and caring looks as they embraced each other once again, holding their loved one in their arms.

"Did the treatment work?" Cosmo asked playfully after a few seconds of silently sharing loving smiles. Her question made Tails giggle, looking back at her with a sweet smile before he answered.

"It sure did." he softly said, leaning in to rub his forehead against hers. He was well aware that her hair was still covered in his seed, but he didn't care. A little bit of his cum was not going to keep him away from caressing her beloved Cosmo.

"Anything for my Tailsy." she softly said once their foreheads made contact, rubbing some of his cum from her hair onto his bangs. She leaned in, pressing her lips against for gentle, passionate, loving kiss. Tails could taste the remnants of his cum on her lips, but once again, he didn't care as long as he could enjoy Cosmo's sweet lips as well.

After a few seconds, she gently broke the kiss, looking at him lovingly before her lips formed a playful smile.

"But now you made us dirty again! You naughty, naughty foxy!" she said, referring to her cum covered hair, her dripping pussy and his own cum covered cock, not to mention the sweat they worked up from their intense lovemaking. "Now we have to go get cleaned up again!" she said, still keeping her playful tone and smile.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing." Tails said with a mischievous smile, making Cosmo giggle before they both leaned in for another passionate, loving kiss.


End file.
